


渡り者の 薫 - Kaoru the Nomad, Prologue

by AutumnVulpine



Category: Furry (Fandom), No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AutumnVulpine, Foxu, FurryAuthor, mangaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVulpine/pseuds/AutumnVulpine
Summary: Prologue to my original series known as 'Watarimono no Kaoru' (Kaoru the nomad). This is something of a backstory that leads onto deeper character development. The blerb is to be written out in full. This passage is narrated by the protagonist's teacher by the name of Chinoki Uchiyama.





	渡り者の 薫 - Kaoru the Nomad, Prologue

_“Let me tell you a story, about the great legacy, that is the four clans of Inari and how our story came to pass”_.

A long long time ago, during the Edo period of Japan, there were many feudal households that followed in the footsteps of their patron deities. Many of whom served their patrons, using their gifts to help protect and nurture the world; to sustain a balance of nature.

Four of those families who used their gifts for the good of the people and the world in which they inhabited, were known as the four clans of Inari - The Kobayashi clan, The Murakami Clan, The Fukuhara clan, and the Tsujimura clan - leaders of the great four families and strongest of the bloodline that carried the gift of Inari. The four families were comprised of elite foxes; kitsune who brought about a calm for over tens of thousands of years through the power of this gift. The gift, when used for this true and righteous purpose, eliminated tainted nogistsune; malicious yokai and watched over districts of Japan, keeping their residents safe and nurturing the world around them with all-powerful chi.

As times changed, many kitsune, including the chosen of the four families would travel globally to spread their protection on a larger scale, aiding those in need and to purify tainted lands and its residents. Many tales and folklores arose from their appearances and during unnatural phenomenon. Many advanced Kitsune had the ability to travel through the spirit realm as well as the physical plain.

After some time it was decreed that this would no longer to be acceptable, as many evil forces and tainted beings would track the kitsune, stripping them of their chi to gain power and hunt them for high priced rewards. Not only this, but many kitsune would be reported to have been tainted themselves, turning into the vile creatures known as nogitsune - the very thing they wanted to eliminate.

A new law was passed among the families, as the fear of these events started to render them paranoid. The chosen Kitsune, who would be bestowed with Inari’s gift, would have to be safeguarded within the walls of their family’s palace, never to roam outside the grounds unless accompanied when blessings and events took place. The Feudal Families recruited outside forces as well as training the lesser families to protect them and their chosen, hiring skilled mercenaries such as local Samurai, Onna-Bugeisha and ninja from far away districts to narrow the threat that lurked upon them. Life as the chosen would be one of troublesome limitations and strict confinement from this moment forward.

The powers of Inari derived from a singular being, who when born, possessed supernatural qualities which were said to have been given by the gods. The young kitsune, named Koinari, after the great goddess Inari; was later christened a deity of her kind, and Maiden founder of the Tsujimura clan, known for her heroic deeds in the ancient wars of that time period. Koinari Tsujimura was the only ever living kitsune to have obtained 10 tails in her lifetime, far exceeding the common rule of kitsune, only being able to grow a total of 9. It is said that when she passed, the gift would transcend to another, to rule the clan and continue her deeds as a deity of their kind. It was not until many hundreds of years later, that the power was then gifted to a young maiden by the name of Kaoru Tsujimura, the only child of the feudal lord, Kagemori Tsujimura and Lady Koharu Tsujimura.


End file.
